A Trip Back in Time
by SelenaKat
Summary: Lily Luna and Teddy Lupin get pulled back in time with their nephew/ godson Alex Potter, son of James Sirius to when Lily and James Potter first go into hiding in 1979 and they meet the Marauders. Oneshot! Lily Luna/ Teddy Lupin. (reposted and updated)


**A/N Hey everyone! So this story is AU and not canon as I've made a few changes. It's also a super long oneshot! Hope you like it!**

They were kissing. Lily was running through Teddy's hair with her hands as they kissed with such passion, her silky lips against the satin of his. She was feeling flushed with desire as Teddy left millions of little butterfly kisses down her neck to her breast. That's when they heard the noise. BANG! BANG! BANG! They quickly rushed downstairs, Teddy smoothing his hair out and Lily trying to calm her feelings down, to see what was going on. They were greeted by the sight of James, his wife Alice and their son Alexander 'Alex' James who had just thrown his toys.

"Hey, Alex" Teddy greeted his godson as he lifted him up. He kissed his forehead before handing him to Lily who cooed adorably over him. "Hey, Jamie. Alice. What's up?"

James took in Teddy's dishevelled state and his sister's rosy, flushed cheeks and was disgusted. "I swear, Lils, you two are always at it" He was the first to accept Teddy as his sister's boyfriend. Everyone thought he would be totally against it but he wasn't. He saw the way Teddy treated Lily and he was happy with it. Truth, be told, it was better than when Lily brought Scorpius Malfoy home. Now, that made him angry. But, she quickly dumped him and when she revealed that she was dating Teddy, James had been pleased unlike both his father and Albus who took much longer to accept Teddy.

"Oh shut up, Jamie" Lily said flippantly as she threw a soft pillow at his head. "How are you, Allie?" Alice Potter, formerly Longbottom, was one of Lily's closest friends and no one had been more delighted that her when James and Allie got married. "What's up?"

Alice hugged her best friend. "We were wondering if we could leave Alex with you for the night. I know it's all of a sudden but Jamie's boss has invited us for dinner" She explained pleadingly. James was the Seeker for Puddlemere United and his boss was Oliver Wood, the tough team manager who had previously been captain. Alice, on the other hand, worked as a Healer for St. Mungo's and so had on more than a few occasions patched up James after a rough Quidditch match. "Will you look after him, Lils?"

"Of course we will, won't we Teddy?" Lily cradled her nephew. "He's so sweet and such a darling, aren't you?" She played peekaboo with him.

Teddy took Lily's hand. "Of course we will, Jamie. I love spending time with my godson and I'm pretty sure he loves me too"

James thanked Teddy and hugged him before Lily. "We would have left him with Mum and Dad but you know they've gone on their anniversary holiday. And, Al is being a lovesick git"

"I know" Lily agreed. Al had fallen madly in love with Melanie MacMillan and the two of them were inseparable. It was nauseous really as they refused to do anything without each other. And, it didn't help that Melanie hated James and Lily. They didn't know why but Melanie had some grudge against them. James thought it was because he pranked her in his fifth year and Lily thought it was because she was a gold digger. "He didn't even go to Uncle Rolf's funeral" Lily had thought that was disgusting of Al, given that Aunt Luna and Uncle Rolf were as good as family. Ly and Lorcan were Al's best friends and he didn't even go. "Mum told me she was going to have a word with him"

"Yeah and Dad said the same to me. He's acting like a right prat." James agreed. "He even made Vic cry when he asked her if she liked being married to a sugar daddy" Their eldest cousin Victoire, after dating Teddy for a few years, married Lee Jordan. Lee was Uncle George's best friend and quite a bit older than Vic but they seemed genuinely in love no matter how odd it was and they even got married recently. "Anyway, we'll be off. We'll be back in the morning to pick Alex up. If you need anything then give us a shout" James hugged Lily briefly before Apparating away with Alice.

Teddy smiled mischievously. "Well that's put a dent in our plans" He moved closer to her. "But, we can have a movie night instead"

"And, after I bought a special surprise for you" Lily mock pouted. "Oh well. My nephew is more important" She said as she gently brushed Alex's hair off his face. He had inherited the Potter hair, black and messy just like Jamie's and her Dad's but he had Aunt Hannah's light brown eyes.

Teddy looked offended. "Your nephew?" He pulled her into a bear hug. "I think you mean my godson" He teased as he kissed her.

"No, I'm certain. My nephew" Lily teased, her green eyes glinting with the light. She kissed him back before she heard Alex cry. She turned to him. "Don't cry, Alex. Auntie Lils is sorry. She and Uncle Teddy won't be so lovey anymore" Alex giggled as she swung him around in the air.

Teddy went to get Alex's special blanket when he saw that they had post. He scooped it up and took it into the kitchen where Lily was now playing with Alex. She had given him some dough and was making cookies with him. He handed her the post, a single letter with her name on, as he began making dinner. Tonight, he and Lily were supposed to be having carbonara but he decided to make shepherd's pie instead as it was Alex's favourite meal. He pulled down his herbs and spices when he heard Lily gasp. "What is it, Lils?" He turned around and saw her holding a letter. "What does it say?"

"It's a letter with this attached" She held up the time turner that had been miniaturised in the letter.

Teddy examined the letter. It said only one thing. _Use it well._ "This is impossible" He looked at the time turner. It could go up to 50 years back in time. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Use it" Lily replied excitedly. "We can go back in time and save our family. We can defeat Voldemort permanently and stop him murdering our family."

Teddy thought logically. "But, when exactly are we supposed to go back? To Harry's time? To my Dad's time? To when Voldemort was at school?" He questioned. "It's too much responsibility to use, Lily. We could change things drastically and it could all go wrong. We could ruin our future" He explained reasonably.

"I hadn't thought about that" Lily admitted. The light went out of her eyes as she understood what Teddy was saying. It was too dangerous to use and they could mess everything up. "We should give it to Aunt Hermione. She'll know what to do" Lily said carefully. Hermione was an Unspeakable and dealt with objects like this regularly so she would be best placed to understand what to do with it.

Teddy immediately agreed. "Let's go over now and give it to her" He went to put it back in the envelope when it dropped and smashed.

* * *

Then, he felt himself being pulled back in time. He could see Lily clutching Alex as they too were pulled further and further back. Finally, they were deposited in an unknown area. They looked around and Lily realised it was Godric's Hollow. She shivered nervously. And, that man there walking up to that house. That was Sirius Black. Her heart hammered against her chest as she realised how far they had gone back in time. Lily saw a newspaper. _Voldemort At Large, 1979._ She gasped with shock. They had gone back 48 years in the past. This was when Lily and James, her grandparents went into hiding. Her Dad was just a baby. Lily let out an involuntary cry. Her grandparents were going to die soon. Teddy, sensing her thoughts, pulled her into a hug and took Alex off her so she could compose herself. "It will be okay, Lily. Let's follow Sirius into the house and tell then what's happened. Maybe..." He thought desperately of all the people who could help. "Maybe, they can get Dumbledore and he can send us back" He remembered that Albus Dumbledore was still alive and so probably the best placed to help them.

"We can't tell anyone, Teddy!" Lily said in a panic. "Aunt Hermione said that going back in time is dangerous and a tiny misstep could ruin everything"

Teddy took her hand. "We don't have a choice, Lils. They're the only ones who can help us and anyway Alex is getting cold and is probably hungry. We need to do something"

"We can't just burst in there!" Lily said as she Transfigured her wristband into a blanket for Alex. "I look exactly like my grandma. And, you look just like Remus"

Teddy hastily Morphed his face to look like a cross between Harry and his Mum. "We'll have to try" He marched to the house and knocked on it, desperately hoping that they would let him in. He knocked again. He could hear voices inside the house.

"-I wonder who it is-"

"-Voldemort would hardly knock-"

"-I'll get it-"

Sirius opened the door and saw something impossible. There was a girl who looked exactly like Lily holding a baby with the same hair as James and a boy who looked vaguely like Moony. On instinct, he cracked the door slightly ajar. "Who are you?" He asked suspiciously.

"Teddy Lupin, Lily Potter and Alex Potter" Teddy quickly garbled out. "Please let us in. We need help" Sirius's gut was telling him they were telling the truth so he let them in.

Sirius opened the door fully and was struck by how the girl looked like a replica of Lily. "Come in and quickly" He waited until they were inside. "Now, hand your wands over"

"Here" Lily passed him her wand and Teddy did the same.

Sirius led them to the living room where Lily and James were sitting with Moony and Harry.

"What the hell?" James Potter shouted as he saw a red haired girl who looked exactly like his wife.

Lily Potter stood up. "Sirius Black. If this is your idea of a joke-"

"It isn't, Lilyflower" Sirius quickly rushed to say. "Marauder's honour" He smirked a little as he said that.

Remus Lupin made his way over to them. "Then, who are they?"

"I'm Teddy Lupin" Teddy decided the easiest thing to do was be blunt and to the point. "I'm your son" He looked at his Dad with thinly disguised joy. He has finally got to see his Dad. And, meet him.

Lily stood next to Teddy, her arms wrapped around Alex protectively. "And, I'm Lily Luna Potter, your granddaughter" She said looking meaningfully towards James and Lily Potter. "This is Alexander James Potter. He likes Alex" She said as she took in the sight of her grandparents. James stood in front of Lily and Harry with a protective air whilst Lily Potter looked in awe.

"Is Alex your son?" Lily Potter was the first to speak as she looked at Lily Luna. She looked exactly like her, right down to the few freckles gracing the bridge of her nose. She looked young too, maybe even the same age as Lily Evans herself, and with a child who looked to be around one, maybe one and a half years old.

Lily Luna laughed hastily. "No. Sorry, I forgot to mention Alex is your great grandson and my nephew" Lily Luna looked delightedly at her grandma. She seemed lovely. "He's my brother James's son with my best friend Alice Longbottom"

"Alice Longbottom?" James was next to speak. "Tell me everything about your lives"

Teddy was quick to answer. "I don't think that's a good idea. We don't want to disrupt the timeline you see. We can tell you about our family if you like. That shouldn't ruin anything" He offered instead. He also thought to himself that when the time came it would be easy to Obliviate from their memories.

"That would be the best idea, I think" Remus was conflicted. He wanted to know everything but he recognised that his son was right.

Sirius looked excited. "You're Moony's son. Tell me do I have kids?"

"No. You remain a bachelor all your life" Teddy replied. He looked over and Lily and she nodded. They couldn't tell them about the horrific nature of their deaths.

Sirius accepted the answer. "Permanent bachelorhood! What's not to love? A constant stream of beautiful women. Tell us more" Sirius was impatient. He couldn't wait to find out about life in the future.

"Well, as I said, I'm Teddy Lupin-" He felt Lily nudge him. "Fine, I'm Edward Remus Lupin" He said reluctantly. "But, if you call me Edward I'll hex you. I go by Teddy"

Sirius was looking at him curiously. He sounded an awful like a certain cousin of his. But, it couldn't be could it. There's no way Moony would.

"And, my Dad is you Remus Lupin as you know" Teddy glanced at his father who looked pleased. "My Mum was Nymphadora Tonks" He explained.

Sirius grinned. "Haha Moony. You old dog. You get with my cousin, Dora" Sirius was gratified by the pale and panicky look on Moony's face. Then, he realised what he was saying. "You get with my baby cousin, Dora?!"

"It's in the future, honestly Sirius" Lily Evans chided Sirius.

Remus was pleased. He had a child. But, he was troubled by two things. "You said your mother was Nymphadora?" He asked questioningly with an emphasis on 'was'.

"Shit" Teddy realised his mistake. Lily Luna looked at him and motioned to just tell the truth. "You and Mum...erm... you pass away shortly after I was born"

Remus was taken aback. "We die? After, you were born? Who do you live with?" He was shocked by his death but more worried about his son. Who would take care of him? Then, he remembered his other question. "And, are you a werewolf?"

"I live with my grandma Andromeda although Harry and Ginny looked after me as well and I am not a werewolf. I am a Metamorphmagus though" He screwed up his eyes and changed his hair colour. He quickly told them the rest of the story. "And, I'm a Gryffindor. I play Quidditch as a Chaser and I was Head Boy. I now work as the DADA teacher at Hogwarts. I think that's the main things"

Remus, James, Lily and Sirius all absorbed the news before turning to Lily Luna. They had more than a few questions to ask her and wanted to know if the Harry, Teddy mentioned was their Harry. "Who are Harry and Ginny?"

"My parents. Harry James Potter is your son" She told Lily and James who were delighted at the news. Harry survived the war and had children. And, he was Teddy's godfather. "Ginevra 'Ginny' Molly Weasley, only daughter of Molly Weasley is my mother" Lily conjured up an image of Molly Weasley. She was lovely and friendly. " I have an older brother called James Sirius Potter-"

Sirius interrupted. "Awesome, your son has great taste in names" He said to James with a pleased smirk.

"Who is married to Alice Longbottom, my best friend and granddaughter of Alice and Frank Longbottom-" Lily continued.

Lily Potter let out a happy laugh. "That's brilliant" On impulse she hugged her granddaughter.

"And, they have Alex. James was a Gryffindor, he was a Chaser and he now plays for Puddlemere United " Lily hugged her nephew tightly.

James Potter interrupted. "My grandson plays for Puddlemere? Wicked!"

"I also have another brother Albus Severus-"

Sirius looked deadly. "Snivellus? Harry names his son after Snivellus?"

"Severus" Lily Luna said pointedly. "Severus Snape saved my father's life and that is all you need to know" She fixed Sirius with an intimidating stare. "Who is dating Melanie MacMillan. At that Lily rolled her eyes slightly. "Al was a Ravenclaw, brilliant at chess and he now works in curse breaking-"

James looked shocked. "My grandson is in Ravenclaw. It must be you" He nudged Lily Potter teasingly.

"Then, there's me. Lily Luna Potter. Named after you" She smiled at Lily Potter. "And, my Aunt Luna. I was also a Gryffindor, Seeker and the Quidditch Captain. I work as an Auror just like my Dad"

Lily Potter looked slightly sad. "Do none of you become prefects?"

"Al did. He became a prefect and then Head Boy but Uncle Neville, who is the Headteacher at Hogwarts, said I was far too cheeky and James pulled too many pranks" Lily explained. "Jamie, Dom, Fred, Roxy, Ally, Rina and I were the biggest pranksters. Teddy sometimes helped but he was more of a good boy" She said cheekily as she watched Teddy blush in embarrassment.

Teddy's face was red as a tomato. "I feel like Uncle Neville only made me Head Boy so I could deal with Jamie and the rest of them"

"Haha. Moony he's just like you" Sirius barked. "Dumbledore made Moony a prefect just to try and restrain James and I from too many pranks"

Remus looked wryly. "Not that it worked, Padfoot"

"Anyway who are the rest of the people you mentioned? Dom and them" Lily Potter was really curious to know all about her grandchildren's life.

Lily Luna took a breath. "It's a long story"

"We've got time, petal" James Potter said.

"Okay so my grandparents Arthur and Molly Weasley had seven children. My uncles Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and obviously my mum. Uncle Bill married my Aunt Fleur, a Veela from Beauxbatons. They have three kids: Victoire, the eldest, Dominique and Louis. Vic is the oldest of all us cousins, a Ravenclaw and Head Girl who hates Quidditch. Then, Dom who's a Slytherin, one of the pranksters and Jamie's best friend and who played Keeper. Then, Louis, a Hufflepuff, Prefect and Captain of the Hufflepuff team. Next, there's my Uncle Charlie but he isn't married and has no kids. After that, there's my Uncle Percy who married a muggleborn Audrey Holt and has two daughters: Molly and Lucy. Molly is a Ravenclaw and has no interest in Quidditch but she was a prefect. Lucy is a Hufflepuff, chaser and a prefect too. Next, comes Uncle Fred who sadly passed away" Lily felt her eyes well up slightly as she thought of the Uncle she never met. Teddy squeezed her hand. "Then, Uncle George and Aunt Angelina who have twins Fred and Roxanne. Fred and Roxanne are both Gryffindors, pranksters and Beaters but Roxy is more studious. And, lastly there's Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. They are both dad's best friends and have two kids. Rose, a Ravenclaw, Head Girl and Keeper and Hugo, Hufflepuff, prefect and chess player extraordinaire" Lily finished describing her family.

The Marauders and Lily had a ton of questions that they had been patiently waiting to ask. Lily asked the first. "You're dating Teddy, aren't you?"

"Yes. I love him" Lily Luna blushed slightly.

James hugged Moony. "Well, look at that. We're family" Remus returned the hug with a smile. The future was set to look brilliant for them.

"Does he know?" Lily Potter asked her granddaughter with a motherly smile.

Lily Luna was puzzled. "Know what?"

"That you're pregnant" Lily Potter informed her.

Lily Luna let out a cry of joy. "Really?"

"Is it true?" Teddy was desperate to know.

Lily Potter hugged them both. "Yes, yes. Congrats"

Teddy pulled Lily to his chest and lifted her up and kissed her. "We're going to be parents" He was overjoyed and judging from Lily's expression she was too. Then, they were aware of James, Remus and Sirius crowding them and congratulating them. Sirius whooped in excitement. Lily Potter cried a little into James who too was looking teary. Remus just clasped his son in his arms in happiness. Then, they settled back down as Sirius had a question.

Sirius flashed a devilish smile. "Who's Rina, flower?" He asked curiously. "And, an awful lot of your family end up outside of Gryffindor. I mean there's what three Ravenclaws, four Hufflepuffs including Teddy, four Gryffindors and two Slytherins"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about Rina. Carina Malfoy, she's one of my best friends. Her dad is Draco and her mum is Astoria. She's a Slytherin unlike her big brother Scorpius who's a Gryffindor and dating Rose." Lily answered. "And, in our time, there is nothing wrong with being a Slytherin" She narrowed her eyes at Sirius.

Sirius laughed. "A Malfoy in Gryffindor? Can't imagine what dear old Lucy and Cissy have to say about that" They all laughed at that even Lily Potter who normally condemned Sirius for mocking people. That's when they heard a noise. BANG! BANG! BANG!

* * *

"Teddy, it's the same noise" Lily grabbed Alex and held Teddy's hand. "We're going back"

Teddy quickly Obliviated everyone's memories. Then, he and Lily went and stood in the same spot they had arrived in. Within several minutes they were returned to their kitchen where James and Ally were pacing worriedly.

"Alex!" Alice rushed to take her son who was sleeping peacefully. She and James calmed down as they saw their son was unharmed.

James hugged both Lily and Teddy. "Where have you been? Everyone is so worried. Dad is out looking for you"

"Oh, Jamie. You have no idea of what's happened" Lily said with a smile. "How long has it been?"

James examined his sister worriedly. Both she and Teddy had a dreamy smile and she just asked how long it had been. "Lily, you've been gone three days"

"Three days!?" Teddy now understood why James and Alice looked panicked out of their minds. And, why Harry was out looking for them. "It's a long story"

Lily Luna interrupted. "Three days! Oh, Jamie. I am so sorry. Call everyone here. We'll explain" Lily Luna apologised to her big brother who was just happy she was back. Then, she saw Al come in. Alone. "Al?" She hugged him.

"I've been an idiot. Melanie just liked me for the fame. Can you forgive me?" Al said repentantly. James and Lily said nothing but just pulled him into a family hug.

Lily quickly forgave him. "Of course, Al"

"Yeah. You're my little brother" James ruffled his hair.

Albus hugged Lily again. "I was so worried about you and Teddy. Where have you been, Lils?"

"Yes. I feel that's an answer your father and I would like to hear too" Ginny and Harry entered. Ginny looked like she hadn't slept in days and Harry looked tense but they both had a smile. "I'm just glad the pair of you are alright" She hugged her daughter fiercely then Harry did the same. Harry hugged Teddy who tried to apologise but Harry brushed off his apologies.

Lily took Teddy's arm. "We'll tell you all about it. But, first I have some news"

"What, sweetie?" Harry asked his daughter. He looked worried.

Lily smiled mysteriously. "I'm pregnant"

Harry was speechless. "I'm going to be a granddad" He hugged Lily and Teddy in joy. Then, he felt Ginny move him aside as she too hugged the couple. "I'm so happy for you, sweetie"

James and Al just looked dumbstruck. They were happy and hugged Lily and Teddy with joy. But, at the same time, both brothers couldn't help but think about what they had done for Lily to be pregnant. The mental image was one neither of them wanted but it came anyway.

"Congratulations sis" James hugged his sister before turning to Teddy. "I'm happy for you, man" He hugged Teddy too before looking at his son. "Guess what Alex? You're going to have a cousin!" He said happily.

 **A/N Thank you so much for reading! Hope you've enjoyed it! Please leave me some feedback!**


End file.
